The little fighter girl
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: When Anzu was six a bad blow to the head caused her to drop her fighter personality, now she's got her memory back and the adventures only just begun!
1. Prologue: The Fall

**Okay, so here's the first chappie, I hope you like it! ^_~  
Sayuka: Are going to do the disclaimer or not? ¬_¬  
Oh shut up, sorry that's my muse Sayuka  
Sayuka: You wouldn't write anything if it wasn't for me  
You, that's a laugh, anyway, just read the story! ^_^**

A young six-year-old girl sat silently on the cold, stone, brick wall that encircled the school building in front of her. Behind her lay the road, cool, black tarmac illuminated by the light of the setting sun. Cold blue eyes starred unblinkingly at the unmoving building, school had ended about ten minutes ago. It was usual for her to not go home straight away, for her to find some quiet place and sit, and stare until it suited her to return home.

Her home wasn't that fare from this primary school, only a couple of houses down the road. Despite her young age the girl packed a punch and had a reputation for it, not exactly a bad one, but not a good one. She didn't have any friends, just millions of enemies and that was ho she liked it. Never having experienced friendship she didn't long for it.

The girl had short brown hair, reaching to her chin, cut neatly, sparkling cerulean blue eyes glared defiantly out from beneath chestnut brown bangs. Her hair swayed in the light wind that blew past her, yet her eyes were unmoving and unblinking. Hearing a rustle from behind her head snapped up. Using her arms she was able to push herself up from the wall then, spinning around on her toes, turned to face whoever or whatever was behind her.

It was a group of three boys, one was in front of her for the wall was a wide one, not two tall though, just five or six feet. The other two flanked her sides, effectively blocking off all possible escape routes bar one. She glared at all three, her gaze shifting between them.

"Well if it ain't little Anzu, all alone again I see," sneered the one in front of her, Mori, the trio's leader and one of Anzu's worst enemies. Mori had sleek black hair and shifting green eyes. The girl, Anzu, merely starred blankly at him, waiting, apparently unfazed at all by the remark.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," sneered Yukin, the boy to her left, with his bold blonde hair and angry brown eyes.

"Yeh, no one pushes us around and gets away with it," chimed in Soron, the final boy and the one on the right, strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue, green eyes. He grinned at Anzu who turned her blank face towards him, eyes completely devoid of emotion.

"So what ya gonna do about it?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice, all on one note sounding something along the lines of a robotic droid.

"Teach ya lesson," Mori sneered and before Anzu had time to react or turn to look he had stepped forward and shoved her backwards. Shocked by the sudden movement the girl stumbled, loosing her footing, tripping backwards. Looking hurriedly behind her she had very little time to comprehend her predicament. Part of the brick crumbled beneath her only stable foot, loosening it and causing Anzu to plummet to the ground.

Teeth clenched, eyes wide, the small, fighter and solo girl fell to the ground, her head banged against a rock protruding from the ground, hard. Mouth loosened, eyelids dropped, her vision blurred and darkness began to seep in through the corners of her vision. The last people she saw before the world she knew went black was three smirking faces from atop the wall. The three scampered way as Anzu's body fell limp and unconsciousness consumed her.

**Well, did you like it. The good stuffs yet to come, I have nothing against Anzu, just cheerleaders -shudder-  
Sayuka: Will you shut up already ¬_¬  
No, could you please review, that makes me happy ^_^  
Sayuka: And hyper  
-sticks tongue out-  
Sayuka: Childish  
Meany ¬_¬, just review peoples ^_^**


	2. Flash

**Okay, so I'm back with chapter one, the last one was the prologue.  
Sayuka: Do they really care  
Not likely, but do I?  
Sayuka: No \/.\/  
^_^ Read adn be happy!**

Miss Tsunami, one of the primary school teachers walked out of the doors at the entrance of the school, red hair flowing in the breeze. Blue eyes widened and the books that where held in her arms were promptly dropped at the sight of an unconscious student, namely Anzu. Rushing over the distressed lady made quick work of calling an ambulance and then Anzu's parents.

Unfortunately Anzu's parents had left the house vacant so all Miss Tsunami was able to do before the ambulance arrived was to leave a message on their answer machine. Leaving Anzu in the care of the medics that had clambered out of the back of the ambulance the distressed and horrified lady left for her home.

Anzu, still unconscious was put on a respirator to secure her oxygen supply and rushed to Domino hospital. Soon after her arrival her parents appeared, Mrs Mazaki was in great distress and her husband was doing his best to keep her spirits up, not to mention his own.

A doctor, jut having the results from Anzu's health tests approached them apprehensively. His face bore a grave expression; emotion filled his grey eyes that lay behind electric blue-framed glasses. "Well what's the news?" asked a teary eyed Mrs. Mazaki.

"Well, it's not good," he began and licked his lips nervously before continuing, "the area of her brain where the girls memory is has been, shall we say, severely damaged."

"Oh no," Mrs. Mazaki looked as if she was about to faint and that the only thing that was stopping her from collapsing to the cold tiled lobby floor was the strong embrace of her husband.

"Will she remember…nothing?" Mr. Mazaki asked the question that both distraught parents where anxious to know the answer too.

"No, she will remember the major characters in her life, but…other than that…I can't say," he sighed, less than relieved at the results.

"Can we see her?" asked Mrs Mazaki.

"Yes, come this way," replied the doctor motioning with his hand for them to follow as he lead them through a pair of white swing doors.

(Anzu's room) ---Anzu's POV---

I knew I was conscious, I was thinking, but everything's dark, either the lights not on or my eyes aren't open. I tried opening my eyes, they felt heavy and tired, well of course they would, and that was some fall. I opened my eyes to only see one speck of light, and then the darkness that clouded my vision began the ebb away towards the edges of my eyes until it had completely vanished and my view was perfect.

A flash of light in my head and then an image of Mori flashed through my eyes, oh I'll get him, I'll get him when I get out of this bed. Or at least, I think it's a bed. I sat up, my thoughts swam and my vision blurred. I simply put a hand to my head and steadied myself.

But my efforts where in vain my vision once more went black and I fell. I didn't just fall backwards, I fell into darkness, it seemed like there was something that was missing, I was surrounded in darkness and I had no idea what was missing. At that point my entire mind went black and… She could not carry on for now she was completely out, unconscious and unable to think.

---Normal POV---

At that moment her parents entered the room, Mrs. Mazaki pulling up a chair beside the bed, eyes filled with tears as she took a hold of young daughters lifeless hand. Mr. Mazaki laid a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, he didn't feel reassured but that didn't mean he had to show it. The doctor merely walked to the opposing side f the bed, clipboard in one hand, pen in the other.

A few days past by since then and Anzu was allowed out of the hospital but it wasn't the Anzu that had been pushed off of the school wall. No, this wasn't the lone fighter; this was a bubbly young girl of six, with an obsession with ballet and friendship. This girl gained many friends and the Anzu that used to exist was forgotten.

When the doctor had told her parents that Anzu might, might recover her memory in about nine to ten years Mr and Mrs Mazaki had decided to change Anzu's school. Mori, Yukin and Soron had been punished but little did they know that the worst of their punishment had yet to come. So Anzu grew up in a different school, her best friend being a boy unnaturally short that went by the name of Yuugi Muto.

When Anzu was older she attended Domino High and made friends, eventually, with two ex-bullies named Katsuya and Hirato, an English transfer student named Ryou and a billionaire and the owner of Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba.

Then their came a time where an Egyptian by the name of Maric went around causing trouble in the end his evil Yami that had been controlling him was banished by the Yami of Yuugi's millennium puzzle. Anzu learned all about the millennium items, their holders and eventually they all became one big gang and everything was just peachy until…until Anzu regained her memory.

Now Mori, Yukin and Soron all attended Domino High since it was the only good high school in the area but since Anzu had lost her memory and therefore her memory of them had completely forgotten about her. Dismissing her as being no longer a threat, but they never forgot what they did, how they pushed her off that wall nine years ago…

It was just an autumn day, the sun was high in the sky and birds flew overhead. The chestnut brown haired, cerulean blue eyed Anzu Mazaki walked silently down the sidewalk, black school bag in hand towards Domino High to attend another boring school day. She closed her eyes contently and sighed turning her smiling face to the bright blue sky devoid of all clouds.

Her expression soon turned to one of shock and confusion as her mind flashed white and before her eyes replayed a seen of her six-year-old self that she never new happened.

-Flash-

Six-year-old Anzu Mazaki wandered aimlessly throughout the halls of Domino Primary School, arms crossed casually behind her head. Hearing something behind her she whipped around to see a guy a little bigger than herself, beach blonde hair and emerald green eyes smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed and glared coldly at this boy.

"Hey kid gimmy your lunch, I'm hungry," Anzu raised a delicate eyebrow at this remark, 'Pathetic,' was the one word Anzu used to describe this boy.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you just made a date with my fist," he sneered clenching his fist and raising one menacingly. Anzu's angry face turned to a smirk as she got into a fighting stance.

"Actually, you made a date with mine," she smirked and punched the boy in the stomach, just enough to render him useless. His eyes were wide as he clutched his stomach in pain, stammering curses at the girl who smirked above him.

-Flash-

'What was that,' Anzu thought as she continued on her way, eyes still wide and confusion written plainly all over her soft features, 'I could have sworn that girl looked like me.' She shook her head to clear it of these disturbing thoughts; smiling once again she dismissed it as some blip in her thoughts and merely a dream, or made up memory. But how wrong she was, that even had happened, happened nine years ago.

For Anzu the day passed much less than normally, all her friends asked what was wrong but she simply said that it was nothing and that she merely had a headache. But that was a lie; the true plague of Anzu's thoughts was these sudden flashbacks of something she never remembered. She was just passing by Domino Primary School, remembering an event when she was seven.

-Flash-

"Hey mum, why did I never go to that school, it would have been easier," seven year old Anzu asked as her mother drove her past the cold building Her mother had explained that she didn't that that particular school was very good but that was a lie.

-Flash-

And then she remembered the fall from the wall, when she woke up in the hospital and then her behaviour when shed gone home. And then everything fell into place and the bubbly, cheerleading friendship preacher fell into the darkness that the fighter that used top attend Domino Primary School had nine years ago…

Anzu smirked as she remembered the promise she made herself tog et revenge on the three that had caused her memory loss.

-Flash-

'Oh I'll get him, I'll get him when I get out of this bed.'

-Flash-

"I do believe I'm out of it now, and I think I owe those three a little surprise," Anzu said to herself as she smirked and continued home. Her father had died in a tragic accident and her mother was visiting some relation in America so Anzu had the house to herself. She grinned, she couldn't wait for the next day, the next day when Anzu, the REAL Anzu came back to school.

**Okay you read it now...  
Sayuka: You meant to ask them something besides reviewing  
Oh yeh -hugs Sayuka-  
Sayuka: Eww, yuck, get off me! -shoves me off-  
Gees, you're not very friendly ¬_¬  
Sayuka: ^_~ You better believe it  
Oh well, I wanted to know who you think I should pair Anzu up with in this story  
Sayuka: no Yuri pairings, YAOI, I can stand but Yuri's just sick  
You bet it is, eww, anyway, read, review and don't forget to vote ^_^**


	3. Revenge

**Just read it already!**

Anzu was grinning to herself as she walked home until she heard voice, familiar voice, it was those that belonged to Anzu's friends, Katsuya, Hiroto, Yuugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura. 

"Hey guys, does anybody here really like Anzu?" Katsuya asked crossing his arms behind his head. Anzu's ears pricked up at this, is she didn't have to have friends that was all the better by her standards. 

"Katsuya-kun, what kind of a thing is that to say?" Ryou exclaimed in a shocked tone of voice making it rise in pitch ever so slightly. 

"Oh come on Ryou, you told me you couldn't stand her constant bubblyness," Bakura said leaning on his light's shoulder making the smaller one blush. 

"And what's with all the friendship speeches?" Hiroto asked the group had stopped to have their little debate when as two blonde boys ran up to them, 'Maric and Malik, his Yami,' thought Anzu quickly hiding. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked reasonably brightly, him and his Yami retreating next to Ryou and Bakura. 

"We were just talking about weather any of us liked Anzu or not," Yami informed them. 

"What? That bubbly little bitch, no way," Maric's Yami nodded in agreement with this as all the others laughed. 

Yuugi finally calmed don enough to ask, "Should we tell her?" he's face was grave. 

"Tell whom what Yuugi," Anzu asked skipping up to them, putting on the faced of her bubbly-self and may I add she despised this greatly! 

"Um…uh," Yuugi suddenly became nervous and broke into a sweat, he looked to the others for some kind of support but they were all looking in different directions, avoiding his eyes. Yuugi gulped, Anzu smirked, this shocked Yuugi and took a step away from her. 

"You'll be pleased to know I heard the whole thing, from beginning to end and if you really didn't like me you should have said earlier," at this everyone's heads bolted towards Anzu they'd expected her to be bouncy but instead she was being dead serious. It even looked like she was enjoying their confusion; she was, after all, smirking. 

"Then…aren't you going to give us a friendship speech?" asked Hiroto slightly nervously, slightly hopefully. 

"Nope, that's pathetic, and you're pathetic, you can't even stand up to a girl," 'this is so much fun, one of them is bound to react to that,' she thought to herself. 

"Why you," Bakura snarled and before anyone could stop he had lunged at Anzu and aimed a punch to her face. Anzu merely reached up and grabbed his fist, while his was shaking from rage she wasn't even flinching. Everyone's eyes widened not to mention Bakura's. 

"Sorry guys, no cheerleading from now on," she shoved Bakura away from her who stumbled backwards and Ryou had to catch him, "and since my homes that way," she pointed beyond her ex-friends that she didn't really want, "I best be going, bye, bye." With that she strode through the middle of the little bunch and strolled gaily home, grinning to herself. 'That was sooooooo cool, the look on his face was priceless,' she was referring to Bakura and laughing at the same time. 

She got home, had diner and went to bed, waking up in the morning at six she couldn't help but dash off to school so she could get revenge on Mori before school started. Walking into school she saw a young girl a little younger than her with blonde hair being picked on by a black haired boy, "Mori," she whispered to herself. 

Striding over she pushed Mori sideways and away from the girl, "Hey watch it," his sentence, if he was going to say more, didn't finish when he noticed who it was, he didn't, at the time, know that he was going to be in so much trouble, "oh it's you, go back to your cheerleading Anzu, I don't have time for one of your lectures." He waved his hand in a shoeing motion. 

"Sorry Mori, no lectures today," he looked slightly confused at this and raised an eyebrow, Anzu smirked and Mori's facial expression turned to one of horror. 

He stumbled backwards a bit, "No, it can't be?" The girl quickly got up and scrambled away. 

"Oh but it. What's it been Mori, nine years? Nine years since I attended Domino Primary School, nine years since you pushed me off a wall. Nine bloody fuckin' years since you turned me into a bloody cheerleader!!! No one, I repeat, no one turns Anzu Mazaki into a cheerleader OR pushes her off a wall, not without punishment anyway!" Anzu smirked at the horrified and scarred expression on Mori's face.

"No, no, stay away from me," Anzu shook her head menacingly and advanced, he aimed a week punch at her, which she caught and tossed aside. He fell to the ground, scrambling up quickly he didn't have to time to register what was happening before he was pinned against the lockers he was leaning on.

"No Mori, I won't stay away from you, I'll be watching you," she smirked, "one wrong move and I swear it'll be more than just a bruise, I'm bigger now and stronger too," she smirked and moved away from him, picking up her discarded bag. Sending one last death glare in Mori's direction she headed off for her homeroom. Her spirits were high, higher than they had been in a long time.

**Okay, that was that chapter and I'm sorry it's short. I need some ideas on what Yuugi and co. are going to say to Anzu when they come into school this morning. I also want you to vote fro a pairing for Anzu, so far only one person has voted and I thank them!**

**Anzu / Yami Bakura...1  
Anzu / Anyone else...0**


	4. Crossing the T's

**Okay, well first I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewing this story so far. Next I would like to say that you should get your rear in gear and read the story... ^_~**

Walking into her homeroom Anzu quickly took a seat at the back and proceeded to withdraw a notepad from her schoolbag. Previously, the bubbly Anzu, hadn't bothered to learn for tests and had only got sixty percent but today she new she had a geometry test and she was gonna show everyone that she wasn't pathetic. Taking out her geometric guide she began to study hard before first period which was maths and when she'd have her test.

Yuugi walked in and saw her, at first he thought she was depressed from hat they'd said. He walked over to her and stood in front of her desk and said, "Anzu, are you alright, what's wrong?"

Anzu looked up, raising an eyebrow at the boy, "Nothing why?" she grinned.

"Well…yesterday…" he trailed off unsure of what to say.

"What about yesterday? The fact that you never wanted to be my friend suits me perfectly," she didn't get to continue cause guess what should burst through the door, none other than Yukin and Soron.

"ANZU MAZAKI," they both yelled together.

"Well, if it ain't Mori's little cohorts," she rose from her seat; Yuugi gaped in between her and the two boys. These were two of the meanest bullies in school; this behaviour most certainly didn't belong to the Anzu he used to know and loathe. "Back for revenge I see."

Both boys looked thoroughly confused at her behaviour also. "What's wrong, surprised at my sudden change of behaviour," they nodded and at that moment the rest of Yuugi's gang, including Yami, Maric, Malik, Ryuji and Shizuka came in. Yami, seeing Yukin and Soron, immediately rushed to Yuugi's side to protect him.

Anzu looked silently at them before turning back to Yukin and Soron and continuing, "You shouldn't be really, we've had these kind of encounters before."

She smirked as Yukin stuttered out, "But…but...your memory."

"Well the results were that I'd get it back in nine, maybe ten years. So it looks like I owe you something, you know, for being involved in pushing me off that wall," she smirked and in under a second she had Yukin on his knees clutching his stomach at her feet and Soron looking thoroughly spooked.

"What's wrong Soron, not too full of yourself now are you," she smirked as he screamed like a girl and ran for…well, his life? "Bye, bye," she called sweetly, waving a mocking hand at his retreating form.

"Way to go Anzu," Katsuya said.

"Yeh, too cool," joined in Hiroto.

"No point in cheering me now guys, you said as clear as day you didn't like me and fair is fair, I don't like you," she responded crossing her arms and silencing the two boys who looked thoroughly put out.

"Hey Anzu, just one, thing what's with the sudden change of attitude and what's all this about being pushed off a wall?" asked Shizuka, quite politely, trust her to ask the sensible question.

"That Shizuka is none of your concern," Anzu replied, resuming her once vacant seat as everyone began to pile in. The hours past and break came Anzu placed her no longer needed books into her small black bag and proceeded out the door and into the hall. She had just placed her bag in her locker, for they were big lockers when she sensed something coming towards her. Reaching her hand up she caught the streamlined object, which just so happened to be a silver dagger, just before it made fatal contact with her head.

By doing so she gained a lot of awed looks from both boys and girls glancing at it she nodded. "Mori's," then a little louder, "you'll have to do better than that next time Mori." With that she flicked the knife sideways, Mori, who had been hiding, had to duck back behind the lockers he stood by in order to avoid being hit. This got a lot of ooh and arr's from the impressed crowd that had gathered.

"Damn you Anzu," Mori fumed, grabbing his dagger which had been embedded in the wall and storming over to her, shoving her backwards.

"What was that supposed to be Mori?" Anzu sneered, smirking a little.

"Oh you're asking for it," he growled raising a clenched fist.

"Am I really, well what about you," he aimed a punch at her smirking face which was easily prevented by said female, "come on, let's face it. Where you ever able to beet me?"

"Damn you Mazaki," and at that he began an all out punching match between himself and Anzu. She proceeded to either catch or prevent his, to her, meagre attempts.

"And damn you Mori," she whispered pulling him forward by the arm and then throwing him over her head. He landed with an extremely loud thud on the cold floor that shined from cleaning.

"Wow Anzu, didn't know you had it in you," said Seto Kaiba walking up to her as everyone filed away, convinced that the action was over.

"Why thank-you Seto," she said taking a mock bow, exaggerating the arm movements.

"No I mean it, so when did this change of heart happen?" Anzu looked at him speculatively and listen closely to the tone in which he uttered his words. He was being serious was her conclusion.

"Actually, it ebbed in yesterday but it's not the first time," he raised an eyebrow at her riddled answer.

"Care to explain that?" he was smirking slightly; she shrugged and followed him to outside.

"Sure, well, when I was six, Mori there and his two cohorts pushed me off a wall," he nodded, "I banged my head, lost my memory and only just got it back," she shrugged and he nodded once again at her casual description. "Come out Bakura, I know your there," she said turning and looking straight at a gap between two sets of lockers.

Seto also turned and was stunned to see Bakura, confusion etched on his face, emerge from the shadows that lay unmoving there. He scowled. "Aww, Bakura, don't look at me that way," she whined putting on a fake hurt look and making Bakura give her a slightly quizzical look.

"And why not?" he smirked.

"Because I said so," she replied smirking back; Seto looked between them and couldn't help but notice the similarities.

"Come on you two, I'd like some air before the bell rings, if you don't," Anzu turned to him and nodded, they began to walk away when Bakura ran up beside them and the three made their way outside. They didn't do it silently either, hey talked about a range of things, such as how to murder Yami Yuugi for instance. How to annoy the fan-club and whether or not to die Yami's hair were just a couple of the other ones covered in their interesting discussion.

"So Anzu, where'd you learn to fight?" Bakura asked looking at the girl beside him for once not as a cheerleader but as an equal. The girl was tougher than she looked he admitted that.

"My mum bought lessons on self defence, but I mastered that before the term was out so I was taught attack as well," she replied not looking up at him like she had at others times, instead she just stared straight forward.

"Something wrong Anzu?" Seto asked.

"Iie Seto, there isn't," was her short reply, they glanced around and saw a game of basketball about to commence on one of the large courts, everyone had changed into trainers. Bakura and Anzu did the same and were just in time to be picked for teams. Bakura went to one and Anzu the other, there were some loud protests as to Anzu being on said team from said team's players but they subdued and agreed not to use her.

A little into the game the captain of the opposing team, which just so happened to be one of the schools best basketballers, was dribbling the ball easily down the court. Well he was, until Anzu dashed in from the side, got the ball and was up the court and had scored before he even registered who had taken the ball.

Anzu smirked at his shocked face and walked off the court and went to change her shoes, the bell rang just as she did so and so she carried on to her classes. 'That was a very fun recess,' she thought jubilantly to herself. 

**Okay, I hope you liked it, I'd also like to thank Bri Bri for the knife idea. ^_~ I also want to ask if you people want Anzu to become a Goth, if so could you please explain to me what a Goth is, namely because I have no clue! ^^;;;**

**Anyway, the pairings status stand thus :**

**Anzu/Yami Bakura 8  
Anzu/Yami Yuugi 5  
Anzu/Seto 1  
Anzu/Maric 1  
Anzu/Malik 2**

**Okay, so keep voting! ^_^ Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Mysterius Cards

**Wow, thanks people for reviewing, 48 reviews is a LOT, well by my standards anyway. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and so, here's chapter 4.**

The day past and Anzu became more and more distant from Yuugi, Yami, Katsuya and Hiroto. She spent lunch break by herself in a tree and after that was the end of school, she walked out putting her hands in her jacket pocket for the first time that day. On feeling something in her right pocket she took hold of it with her hand and removed it from its hiding place.

"A duel monsters deck," she whispered, she'd heard of the ever increasingly popular cards when she was six. She'd begged her mom to buy her a deck or give her the money to but she'd never been allowed. Shuffling through the deck she saw cards that she had expected, we're talking about and friendship preacher here, and where would a friendship preacher be without the 'Shining Friendship' card, hm? "Maybe and I can cash these in at the second hand shop" she sneered in disgust replacing the offending deck in her pocket and dashing home.

-Flash-

"Hey Anzu dear," called Anzu's father from the base of the stairs. Some muffled sounds were heard from said area before a six-year-old girl came tumbling down the stairs. Instead of crying like most little children do at that age she merely picked herself up and dusted down her small jeans. "Don't tell ya mother I got ya this," he said handing her two Duel Monsters packets, each containing ten cards.

Anzu's eyes went wide with joy, like they rarely ever did. And when they did it only around her parents or in the seclusion of her room. "Oh thanks dad," she cried giving him a hug, or rather squeezing his leg due to her petite six. Her father smiled and nodded and with that Anzu dashed up the stairs. Soon after her mom came up and Anzu was unable to open the packets, throwing them hastily into one of her draws and ruffling everything up so as not to cause suspicion she dashed out to meet her mum.

"Anzu darling, dinner," Anzu nodded and came back down but over dinner she forgot about her cards completely.

-Flash-

"I wander if they're still there, I mean that cheerleader was so messy she probably never tidied that draw. After all, it was the day after that that I lost my memory," these out loud thoughts brightened her spirits and caused her to run faster until she was sprinting.

Arriving home she unlocked the door hastily, fumbling with the key in her haste. Dashing indoors she threw off her shoes as she closed the door behind her and immediately ran upstairs. Throwing upon the draw she began to rummage hastily until she pulled out two, unopened Duel Monster packs, both in mint condition with not a scratch nor a bend on them.

Placing them on her easy desktop she began to tidy the room, from the mess of a cheerleader to the clean of a…what, a fighter? No just Anzu. You'd think it the other way round wouldn't you, but it seems are Anzu is different and one that likes privacy. Therefore she must keep things tidy or someone will have to come and clean and she would have no privacy. But are story is not about Anzu's cleaning but about Anzu so let's get back to the picture.

Walking back over to her desk she sat down in her chair and opened the packets. She'd just finished going through the assortment of twenty cards when she heard the doorbell ringing. Placing the cards on her bed she left for downstairs to answer the door. But since she was out of the room she didn't see the small flash of light that illuminated the room. She didn't see a new card materialize from thin air, that card 'Changing Covers'…

Anzu dashed down the stairs and ran to the door, almost tripping over in her haste. Slowing down she managed to catch her breath before undoing the lock and letting the person in. It was actually quit a few people, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Maric and Mali, "Hey guys, what's up?" asked letting them in.

"Can't we say hello?" Seto asked grinning.

"I don't know, can you?" she asked smirking at him, Mokuba laughed quietly. Bakura, Malik and Maric however rolled their eyes and Ryou looked at the floor.

"Come on guys, be serious, I want o know what you came here for," Anzu said seriously, Bakura just whispered something in Ryou's ear (NOT YAOI), Ryou nodded and taking holds of Mokuba's hand bid the group farewell.

"It's these," said Malik, fishing his deck out of his pocket as Bakura and Seto did the same. Maric looked completely confused, he had no idea why his Yami had dragged him along instead of letting him go with Ryou (NOT YAOI) and have some fun (NOT HENTAI).

Anzu looked thoroughly confused as the three boys each held out a different card, "So what, they're Duel Monsters cards, what's this got to do with me?"

"These three cards were not in our decks and a few minutes after school let out our decks glowed," Bakura explained.

"Em hm, and these are what we found," Bakura explained as Anzu took the three cards and looked at them. Malik's had been 'Seeker of New Things', Bakura's had been, 'Hidden Sided,' and Seto's had been, 'Stranded Decision Maker.' None of which had a description of any sort, not even in another language, the only way you could tell they were Dual Monster cards was by the backing.

"I've never seen them before in my life, honestly, but still what's this got to do with me?" she was still slightly confused as she scanned the three cards warily encase she had mist something, something vital. She had, but she didn't know it, the clue was in the names but could she figure it out before…that is what this story will tell.

"They appeared the day you changed so we jut thought there might be some kind of link," Seto said, Anzu nodded.

"Makes sense but I can't think of anything that I've done or can do that would cause you to gain unknown cards," little did she know she too had one, the one that lay on her bed right now, 'Changing Covers'. "I'll see if I can find out anything and I'll tell you if I do, kay," she said looking up grinning. The three nodded and bid her goodnight, taking back their cards and walking out the door. Leaving a thoroughly confused Anzu behind them.

**Okay, so that's that chapter over with. I'm sorry about the shortness so I'll try and make the next chappie longer, kay! ^_^ Anyway, what are these cards and what have they got to do with anything, will they figure it out before...**

**Anyway, enough of that, here are the paring results so far and the polls still up so keep voting kay, it's close!  
  
Anzu/Yami Bakura 13  
Anzu/Yami Yuugi 14  
Anzu/Seto 11  
Anzu/Malik 15**

**BTW you can vote for another pairing like Katsuya/Anzu (YUCK) if you want, this isn't the limitations but please don't choose Katsuya, that just wouldn't fit! -shakes head- Okay, enough babbling, please review and BYE! ^_~6**


	6. Shopping

"Well this should be an interesting pastime," she said aloud to herself as she slowly ascended the stairs. The remainder of the week passed reasonably uneventfully as far as events go. The object of the four cards was dropped until it came to the weakened. It was declared that a duel monsters competition was to be held at the local stadium and that the prize money was 20,000,000 yen and a duel with Seto Kaiba himself.

Anzu didn't really care about whether she beet Seto or not but since her mother died she had to have a part time job in order to get some extra money besides what her mother left her and what she was being given my the council. She was in it for the money, but so she could live off of it not because she was elfish and wanted nice furnishings. Even though she was planning on redecorating her 'pink' room as soon as was humanly, and financially, possible.

She grinned and headed of to sign up at the stadium, she had already gotten a new deck but she hadn't told anybody else that, she was gonna leave it as a surprise. When she arrived at the stadium she had just finished signing the entry list when she spotted Yami Muto and Katsuya Jounouchi listed there also. She smirked at the prospect of being able to show them her new deck, especially in a duel.

The tournament wasn't until next weekend, inputs ended Sunday afternoon and Anzu guessed they were going to use the rest of the week to sort out the order of the duels. Not surprising that they needed that long. A tournament with that much prize money and the World Champion title on the line was going to be a big one in deed.

Wondering back home she entered her house just in time to hear the phone start ringing, slipping her shoes off she walked over to the phone and picked it up. Fingers toying absentmindedly with the curled cord that easily wrapped around her slender fingers.

"Moshi, moshi, Mazaki residents," Anzu called down the communication device.

"Hey Anzu."

"Seto-kun, how's it going?" she asked, besides her detaching from Yami, Yuugi and co. she had also become part of another group. This group consisted of herself, Seto, Bakura, Maric, Malik and Shizuka.

"Fine, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a sleep over, I have yet to call Bakura but everyone else has agreed," Anzu smiled at the offer and grinned.

"Sure I'll come," it was only eleven in the morning and it was sunny so the group had the whole afternoon to spend together, not a problem with herself for she had nothing else planned.

"Okay, just remember to bring a swim suit and night cloths kay," Anzu nodded and said goodbye dashing up her stairs to pack. Pulling out a blue duffel bag she placed in it a pair of loose shorts and a long t-shirt that reached half way down her thighs. The t-shirt was white on which in silver writing was written the words 'Angel now' and then below that in black lettering 'Devil later!'

She also went to the bathroom and placed a toothbrush, toothpaste and a hairbrush in a small blue bathroom bag and went back to her room, chucking it in with her night ware. Rummaging through her draws she wasn't at all surprised to find she didn't have a swim suit, 'Bet the cheerleader never learned how to swim, gees, was that part of my life an embarrassment or what?' she silently asked herself. Packing everything else she thought she might need she decided to stop by at the mall and buy a new swim suit before going to Kaiba's.

At the mall Anzu was just browsing through the swim wear when a reddish brown haired girl came into view, the hair was long, about waist length and turquoise eyes. "Hey Shizuka-chan, you getting a swim costume too?" Anzu asked, Shizuka visibly jumped and her head snapped up. She breathed a sigh of relief on seeing the brown haired, blue eyed, slightly taller girl.

"Oh Anzu-chan, you gave me such a scare, but yes, I am," she replied smiling on the last note.

Anzu grinned, "I think you ought to consider an aqua coloured one myself," Anzu said looking her friend up and down. In return Shizuka did the same coming to her own conclusions.

"Silver and lilac think," was her reply, nodding.

"Hey, how about I look for an aqua one for you and you look for a lilac and silver one for me kay?" Anzu asked grinning, Shizuka nodded happily and ended with, 'sure'.

With that the two separated and rejoined each other at the changing rooms about seven minutes later. Anzu had with her a one-strap swimsuit, aqua in colour with a line of bubbles running up the back. On the front was a blue finned mermaid with icy blue hair that covered her bare chest.

Shizuka held a bikini with no strips, the actually thing was silver with lilac borders on every possible place where you could put a border. The silver sparkled, as did the lilac, also there was a lilac bow on the front of the bikini top, also sparkling.

"Well what do you think," Shizuka asked emerging from one of the dressing rooms, blushing all the while.

"I think you look splendid," Anzu cried in delight, she may be a fighter at school but she was a girl for crying out loud, just not a pink loving, boy-crazy, shopping fanatic one.

"Now you try yours," Shizuka said going back in to change back into her civilian cloths. Anzu nodded without reply and went in to get changed. She met with similar praise when she emerged and both went to the counter to purchase their separate goods. Once done the two girls headed off to the Kaiba mansion, both talking away about several different things.

**Tali forth, tali how, review it already!!!  
BTW, can you give me some suggestions on what should happen when they get into the pool with the boys. I'll accept absolutely anything I just might not do them all. I like humor! ^_^ It fun (ny).  
Anyway, hope to here from you soon in reviews, thanks in advance! ^_~**


	7. Pool Partae

**Right, so here's the next chapter!**

"Hey Anzu-chan, you do realise that my brother and his friends are going to be here don't you?" Shizuka asked as the two finally stopped outside Kaiba's mansion.

"Yep, sure do, and that's half the fun," Anzu replied winking at Shizuka who shook her head wearily as Anzu knocked on the door. Her hand had barely left the wood when it was opened gently, not a creek or anything. Stepping n the two girls noticed a butler holding the door and Mokuba waving at them from the end of the hall.

The two walked over to him as he said, "What took you so long, everyone's here already."

"We had some business to take care of Mokuba, but the good thing is we're here now," Anzu said winking at him and ruffling his hair making him blush at the same time.

"Kay, you can get changed in the room done the hall, everyone's waiting out back. You know the way right?" he asked of Anzu who nodded and with that he scampered off.

"Shall we?" Anzu asked gesturing down the hall with her arm.

"After you," Shizuka replied and the two laughed at their antics as they proceeded to the room where Mokuba had directed them. After about five minutes the two girls were ready and proceeded outside. There they saw all the boys in swimming trunks, but Katsuya, Hiroto and Yami all had shirts on, Isis in a one strap swimsuit and Mai in a two-strap bikini, I must add that Anzu's bikini was not skimpy, just shapely.

"Hey Mai," Shizuka said sitting beside her.

Mai jumped, just a little and turned to the brunette, "Oh hey Shizuka, Anzu, I thought you two weren't going to turn up," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh come on Mai, you know us better than that, plus I don't think puppy over there would like his sister to miss a party," Anzu said grinning, Mai grinned back at her remark.

"I think you're right about my brother Anzu," Shizuka said giggling a little.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME A DOG!" came a shout, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had actually yelled it, or to whom.

"Oh and why would I do that Chihuahua?" Seto asked smirking.

"HELLO," Anzu yelled in Katsuya's ear grinning, he on the other hand didn't find it as amusing as she. Katsuya yelped in absolute terror, leapt ten feet in the air, and landed with a loud splash and a large wave in the pool. Anzu smirked, Seto grinned and Bakura and Maric each raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you do that to my buddy," yelled Hiroto charging at Anzu.

"A little emotional aren't we?" she asked smirking, she stepped aside and left her foot out, Hiroto was going so fast he couldn't stop, he tripped on her foot and fell in the pool atop Katsuya who had just resurfaced.

Coughing and spluttering Katsuya yelled at Hiroto, "Hey man watch were ya fallen'," Hiroto retorted with something like, 'Look where you're resurfacing,' and with that an all out water argument started out. Now that made everyone laugh even though Anzu had been thoroughly amused already by both boys having fallen in the pool. With that everyone got in the pool, Anzu included but she just stayed at the side.

"Come on Anzu, let's have some fun," Mai said pulling on Anzu's arm, startling the girl out of her little world.

"Mai, stop it," she said playfully pulling back on her arm.

"Oh no, you're gonna have some fun," came Shizuka's a voice from behind, Anzu turned her head just in time to see her brunette friend pounce on her and thoroughly dunk her. Anzu resurfaced grinning and immediately got splashed in the face by a wave of on coming water. Shaking her head vigorously Anzu looked around to find Katsuya with his arm in a position to strike again while Yuugi, his Yami and Hiroto were laughing their heads off.

"You'll pay for that Katsuya," with that Anzu dived beneath the surface. Katsuya looked up startled but didn't have time to look for Anzu before she dunked him from behind. "Take that!" she stated proudly, crossing her slender arms.

"Hey that wasn't fair, he wasn't ready," Hiroto cried out, Anzu rolled her eyes.

"And you think I wanted water in my face?" she asked sarcastically, daring him to talk back to her.

"You think we care?" he retorted sneering.

"No, do you think I care about the Chihuahua? No!" Anzu rolled her eyes again at Hiroto's absolute stupidity. Hiroto growled and Yami had to restrain him from trying to hit Anzu who was smirking, Yami just glared over his friends shoulder. "Don't worry Yami, I hate you too," Anzu said sticking her tongue out at him. Shizuka then swam up to her and directed her friend away from the area, towards where Seto, Bakura and Malik were. "Hey guys, having fun?" Anzu asked grinning.

"No, why would we be?" Malik spat back.

Anzu raised her eyebrows at his behaviour, "Gees what crawled into your circuits?"

"Nothing," he snarled this time, Anzu backed away in a mocking manner making him lung for her. She ducked out the way and the remainder of the present company had a good laugh as Malik resurfaced looking thoroughly pissed off. "I hate you," Malik whispered menacingly but Anzu caught it.

Putting on a fake hurt look she said, "Aww, you don't mean that?" she gave him fake puppy-dog eyes and clutched his arm. Malik looked slightly spooked and tensed but soon relaxed shaking Anzu off making them all have another laugh, Malik included this time. Bakura didn't join in though, he was to busy having an inner conflict with an annoying voice in his head that wasn't Ryou.

---Bakura's POV---

No I do not like Anzu I thought _yes you do_, there goes that bloody annoying voice again. Go away _no_ why not? _You refuse to admit you like Anzu and it's driving you up the wall_ is NOT and who the hell are you anyway _I'm the annoying voice in your head that gives you good advice_ good? That's a laugh _I don't hear anyone laughing just your stubborn bells ringing _look for the hundredth time and the last I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ANZU _oh yeh, then why the hell are you angry at Malik for being anywhere near her_ I…um _are stuck for words since you know it's true _SHUT UP!!! _No_

Ack, why can't that bloody voice just shut the fuck up, but then, maybe I do fancy Anzu. No, I won't give into that voice, but then…I was thinking about it before but it would be giving in and that's weak. But hey, if it's a voice in _my_ head then no one else should know.

'What's wrong Yami, I can sense your confusion?' Ryou, since when did he start looking at my emotions

'Since you opened the link and that was a while ago,' I could feel him grinning.

'How longs a while ago?' I asked cautiously, how much has that dratted boy heard.

'Oh only about five minutes, just ask her out for crying out loud,' he grinned before cutting off our link, I glanced over at where he was and saw him watching me intently. He winked at me and I felt as though a big block had just been dropped on me, gradually applying more pressure.

"Anzu, get over here," I called, while I had been having my 'internal conflict' and 'discussion' with my Hikari the others had moved away from me slightly, or I'd moved away from them, who the hell cares.

"Yeh Bakura, what's up?" she asked grinning at me.

"Um…uh," 'How the hell am I supposed to say this?'

'If you don't I will,' came a merry voice.

'Go to hell Ryou I don't need you right now,' Bakura snarled back mentally.

'Oh yes you do,' and before Bakura knew it Ryou was by his side. "Anzu, Bakura has a crush on you, will you go out with him." Anzu raised her eyebrows and giggled slightly, Bakura looked really put out.

"Um…I guess," Bakura's head snapped up and he starred at Anzu's grinning face and then grinned back. In the mean time Ryou had gone back to Yuugi and co. and was now proceeding to play a game of throw and catch with them. Anzu winked at Bakura and, taking his hand, lead him back over to Seto, Malik and Shizuka.

"Hey guys guess what," Anzu said when they got over to the trio, they all looked at her, "me and Bakura are going out." Seto's eyes went wide, Shizuka giggled and Malik raised an amused eyebrow at the former tomb robber.

"Is this true Bakura?" he asked mirth hinted in his voice.

"Um," Bakura was taken aback by the question let alone Anzu's openness about them going out.

"Sure is," said Anzu nodding, Malik snickered slightly making Bakura glare at him. "Lighten up Bakura-kun, he's only having fun, and that's exactly what we are going to do," she smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"What have you got in mind?" Bakura asked, smirking back and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh I don't know, some pin-head torture and the like," she replied, now that got Seto, Maric and Malik's attention. Isis, Shizuka and Mai just went to the edge of the pool and stayed far away from the danger zone, enjoying some pleasant girls conversation.

**Here's the thing, I need some ideas for torture, feel free to torture anyone but the girls, Seto, Bakura, Anzu, Maric and Malik.  
Right, next thing, does anyone want any fluff between Bakura and Anzu, kiss, lemon, what?  
Third thing, does anyone want someone to get jealous of Bakura, and this end up being a triangle or a rivalry for Anzu, you tell me, I write for you!  
Kay, got that, right, now review! ^_~**


	8. All fun and games

**Right, so here's the next chapter!**

"Sounds like fun," Maric said grinning madly.

"So Kaiba, what ya got in that mansion of yours?" Anzu inquired smirking.

Kaiba smirked back, "Various foods, some of which are rotten, lockable rooms, sugar packed sweats, alcohol loaded drinks, rope, hand cuffs, gags, old smelly socks, tape, toilet roll, cream, alarm clocks, Mokuba's large set of giant rubber spiders and various other things."

"Excellent," Anzu snickered rubbing her hands together.

"So, what are going to do first?" Malik asked smirking at the slightly shorter girl.

"Well, it all depends on whose on your death list," she replied.

"Oh, okay, then Yuugi and Yami should do nicely," he replied, smirking at the two almost identical boys, which was with four nods.

"Now, what to do," Seto considered putting a hand to his chin.

"I've got an idea, Kaiba, show me where you keep the rope and coat hangers!" Anzu grinned evilly, more than anyone thought possible of her, which got raised eyebrows from the little 'gang'.

"Fine, come on," Anzu followed Seto out of the pool and both walked into the house, well, mansion, both dripping wet.

"Master Kaiba-sama," came the posh voice of a well trained butler as he handed Seto two towels, one of which he tossed at Anzu who nodded in thanks. Anzu slung his over his shoulder while Anzu rapped hers around her waist.

"Well here's the coat hangers," Seto pointed out directing Anzu to a wardrobe with a few spare coat hangers, "wait here and I'll go get the rope." Once more Anzu nodded and proceeded to withdraw a fairly large coat hanger. She fiddled with the hard wire until it was fairly straight. 'Now, how am I going to make this work,' she pondered. 'Got it,' she thought snapping her fingers and proceeding to bend the wire into a hook, three times over so it was reasonably strong. 'Now what, ah yes, I'll need a bucket and some ice, oh yes, lots of ice, and a VERY big bucket,' she smirked and jumped when she felt two strong arms go around her waist.

"So what's the plan Anzu?" Bakura asked leaning his chin on her shoulder.

She turned in his arms causing him to raise his head, "You wait and see," she winked at him and tapped his nose.

"But I want to know now," he demanded smirking putting his nose to hers causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Find a room," came Seto's harsh voice, Bakura raised his head turned to see the brunette holding what appeared to a very long coiled up length of rope. Bakura smirked as did Anzu, but for different reasons.

"I might just do that," Bakura grinned releasing Anzu who walked over to Seto, thanking him for the rope.

"Seto, I now need a bucket, a BIG, and when I say big I mean VERY big bucket, filled with ice, very COLD ice," she smirked walking outside, Seto nodded and Bakura followed him to help him with the bucket.

Anzu walked outside and smirked as she passed unnoticed by the pool to the patch of woodland lining one side of it. A little way inside she tied the make shift hook to one end of the rope, throwing it over a thick branch of an overhanging tree. She pulled the hook down so it was on the ground, she then pulled the rope across the ground so the hook was in the middle of the worn path and the rope reached the trunk of the tree. Next she went and gathered a lot of leaves and fallen twigs, hiding the rope and hook beneath it. She grinned, 'Game set match.'

She heard a rustle in the bushes and saw Bakura and Seto emerge carrying a bucket between them filled half way with cold water and the rest of it topped up with blocks of ice. "Great, now hide it in the bushes over there, stay by it while I go get Malik and Maric and then the fun will really get stated," she grinned rubbing her hands together.

"You called," Anzu smirked at the pair; she then directed them to hide behind the tree trunk keeping a hold of the unhidden part of the rope. She then said tot eh four boys that she was going to lure Yami through this way and that when he stood over where the hook was Malik and Maric were to pull. If that worked Bakura and Seto were to place the bucket beneath him. Next he was to be dunked in the freezing cold bucket.

She then explained that if they didn't manage to hook him Bakura and Seto were to throw ice at him and Anzu would sneak the hook onto his trunks and Maric and Malik where then to pull. "Okay, got it?" she asked eyeing the four, they all nodded and with that she grinned and ran off towards the pool.

"Think it's going to work?" Maric asked his Yami.

"I don't know, but it'll be fun to try," Malik replied and the pair grinned.

---Anzu---

"Hey fern head," she called out standing at edge of the pool.

"What do you want," Yami sneered glaring daggers at her, she smirked.

"I just wanted to say that you may be a god duellist but you're such a shrimp you probably couldn't even run a metre without collapsing from exhaustion," she grinned at his infuriated expression. He literally jumped out of the pool and began to chase after her.

"Yami come back," Yuugi called out but it was no use, Yami's anger was blinding him and he had one thing on his mind, strangle Anzu.

"Ha, slow couch," Anzu called out deliberately speeding up; she knew that Yami could run, Yuugi was the shrimp, but it was still fun to torment the guy.

"You wish," he replied speeding up, Anzu jumped making him confused, or he was until he was dangling from his swimming trunks.

"Ha, got ya," Anzu snickered giggling, "now let's finish it eh guys?" she grinned at Yami's petrified face, he paled considerably when he saw Seto and Bakura, but then he went whiter than Ryou's hair when he saw the contents of the bucket they were carrying.

"Um…what are you planning on doing with that," he asked pointing, he then had to hold onto his trunks to stop himself from falling out of them, now that would be embarrassing.

"Oh, just giving you a bath Yami," Malik snickered as the bucket was place below Yami's struggling form. He managed to free his trunks of the hook but then fell unceremoniously into the bucket that was more the size of a tub. The five were laughing like mad at the reddening Yami as the others showed up. The girls giggled, Yuugi rushed to Yami's side and Hiroto and Katsuya swore death threats at Anzu while Ryou just stood there like a statue.

"What was that boys?" Anzu asked seductively walking up to them swaying her hips running a finger down Katsuya's chest.

"Get offa me," Katsuya growled stepping back.

Anzu simply stepped forward, "Oh, what's wrong Chihuahua, doesn't the dog want to play today."

"I am not a dog!" Katsuya demanded.

"Oh but you are," Anzu replied shutting his mouth with one finger, then she ducked down as Hiroto's fist went flying right into Katsuya's jaw. Anzu then spun around on the ground, leg out, throwing Hiroto off balanced and onto the ground. "Poor, poor, boys!" she sighed shaking her head, walking back towards the other four who's laughing had subsides somewhat. Yami had, with Yuugi and Ryou's help, managed to get out of the bucket, now very blue and shivering uncontrollably.

"I think it best that we head inside," Seto suggested smirking as they all trouped inside, Yami leaning slightly on Ryou (Not YAOI) while Katsuya rubbed his saw jaw and Hiroto rubbed his back. They all sat down in the rather spacious lounge, Anzu next to Bakura, leaning against him.

"Hey, who's up for truth or dare?" Yuugi asked, trying to lighten the mood and brake to un-comfortable silence. Words like, 'Yeh, 'Sure, 'Hai, 'I'm fine with that' and, 'Okay,' met Yuugi's ears.

"Okay, I'll start, um…Katsuya, truth or dare?" Yuugi began.

"Dare," Katsuya replied, Anzu smirked.

"Being brave are we, well that moves you up a notch to a golden retriever," she grinned at Jou's glare. I would also like to say that everyone was by now dry and wearing a t-shirt over the bathing suits they were wearing.

"Anyway," Yuugi started, "Katsuya, I dare you to…act gay for five minutes," everyone's jaws dropped and they stared wide-eyed at Yuugi. "What…it was the best I could come up with under pressure." Everyone then rolled his or her eyes at this comment, even Yami, Katsuya just looked completely shell shocked.

"Yeh well anyway Ryou-boy," Katsuya began.

"Oh, Pegasus impersonation, good choice," Anzu remarked Katsuya just glared at her and turned back to Ryou.

"Ryou-boy, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um…truth," Ryou said looking warily at Katsuya,

"Which of the three girls present do you like the most, or are you more interested in boys," he added slightly, Ryou blushed even though he knew it was part of the dare, or at least he hoped it was.

"Was that aimed at me Katsuya," Anzu growled.

"Maybe," Katsuya smirked.

"Fine, we'll see how brave you are later," she smirked making Bakura raise an eyebrow and Katsuya gulped.

"Go to hell Anzu Mazaki," he spat, Anzu raised both eyebrows, now that was unexpected, "anyway Ryou-boy, what's your answer."

"Um…I like…um," he stammered.

"We're waiting aibou," Bakura smirked.

"Um…Anzu," Ryou blushed.

"WHAT?!?!" everyone yelled in unison, even Anzu.

"How could you like that bitch?" Hiroto demanded, but backed down when he caught the death glare Bakura was sending his way.

"Um…" Ryou blushed, "Bakura truth or dare."

"Dare," Bakura said flatly.

"I dare you to kiss Anzu," he knew it was lame; the room knew it was lame but hey, it was a dare.

"With pleasure," Bakura smirked before kissing Anzu right on the lips, releasing her but not without first pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that was unexpected," Anzu commented.

"Let's see, Malik, truth or dare?" Bakura asked his friend turning to look at him.

"Dare, show me what you got tomb robber," Malik smirked.

"Fine with me, I dare you to…to hug Yami," Malik's face fell and Yami looked like eh was going to be sic.

"You…you can't be…be serious," Malik, stuttered starring at Bakura as though he'd gone insane, tough luck their mate, he is insane.

"Oh but I am, and if you forfeit you leave the game and be called a coward." Bakura smirked gripping Anzu tighter, Malik's face fell and he walked over to Yami, very, very stiffly. When he got there his arm went around Yami's shoulder, he squeezed slightly before running out of the room to the bathroom.

"I don't think he'll be back for a while, I'll take his turn for him, Anzu, truth or dare?" Maric asked grinning.

"Dare," Anzu smirked leaning back on Bakura.

"Let's see, what to do," Maric looked around grinning like a mad man, which he was. Shizuka then walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Shizuka, where did you learn to be so evil?" he asked grinning at the girl who blushed bright red. Anzu raised an eyebrow but she was still smirking.

"I dare you to go sit on Yami's lap and kiss him," Maric dared.

"You have got to be kidding!" Yami yelled.

"No way, there is NO way in HELL that MY girlfriend is going to sit with fern head over there," Bakura shouted pointing accusingly at Bakura.

"Bakura, it's rude to point," Anzu said calmly slapping Bakura's finger down walking over to Yami who looked horrified. She sat down on his lap making him blush, kissed his cheek, got up and went over to Bakura again.

"What…that's it?" Maric asked, obviously disappointed.

"Loop hole Maric, you never said for how long," Anzu replied waving a taunting finger at him, Maric growled. "Anyway, Isis, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Isis replied leaning back in her chair.

"Oh bother, well then, have you ever fantasised about anyone in this room and if so, whom?" Anzu asked grinning, everyone's eyes shifted towards Isis making her feel uneasy, at that moment Malik slipped back into the room and sat down beside Maric.

"Um…Seto Kaiba," she replied blushing and bowing her head.

"WHAT!!!" Maric and Malik yelled in unison, Seto just looked stunned.

"No way!" Maric cried.

"Obviously way," Anzu said smirking.

"Anyway, um…Yami, truth or dare?" Isis asked.

"Let me se, truth," he replied.

"Why do you hate Anzu?" Isis asked, Yami's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected something like that. Neither had Anzu who just looked at Yami intently waiting for an answer.

"Because she's selfish," was Yami's first opinion.

"She is not," protested Shizuka, "she shares all her stuff with me, that rulers that reason useless."

"Spoilt."

"No parents to do so," Anzu stated calmly, Yami growled.

"Big headed."

"Takes one top know one," Anzu interrupted smirking.

"WHAT!!! I am NOT big headed," Yami demanded, yelling so that the whole room had to cover their ears.

"Yes you are, now moving on," Anzu suggested, yawning.

"Fine, Mai truth or dare?" Mai looked at him for a minute before replying.

"Dare," she then went back to filing her nails.

"I dare you to…kiss Katsuya," Mai blushed, as did the aforementioned blonde boy.

"As you wish," Mai replied going over to the bright red boy and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shizuka then yawned and stretched, "No offence people, but can we kinda playa different game?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hiroto asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about I've never," She suggested, Katsuya then freaked.

"BUT YOUR TOO YOUNG TO DRINK!!!"

"So are you, so we'll use lemonade," Shizuka shrugged and Katsuya flopped back down, grumbling about sisters and their comments.

"I'll get the lemonade," Seto suggested walking out of the room, in the mean time the rest present began to rearrange some of the furniture so that it was placed in a circle of sorts. Starting at a random place the order was Ryou, Maric, Malik, Bakura, Anzu, Mai, Isis, Shizuka, Katsuya, Hiroto, Yuugi, Yami, Seto, that is, when he came back.

"Well since you suggested this game how about you go first Shizuka?" Hiroto asked eyeing Shizuka up and down, she nodded.

"Hey, you keep your eyes off my sister!" Katsuya demanded glaring daggers at Hiroto.

"I didn't even touch her," Hiroto retorted.

"Katsuya Jounouchi!" Shizuka scolded sternly, Katsuya gulped.

"Hai sis?" he asked nervously.

"I am older enough now to make my own decisions so if you don't mind, let me live me life," with that, she nodded curtly and poured herself a drink of lemonade as the bottled was passed around.

"Fine," Katsuya gave in.

"Good, is everyone ready," when Shizuka's question was answered with a positive response she began, "I've never…had sex."

At that both Yami and Bakura picked up their glasses and took a sip, when they received strange looks and Bakura got a glare from Anzu they looked at each other and said in unison, "Egypt." Everyone then relaxed at that.

Next it was Katsuya's turn, "I've never worn girls cloths." At that all four girls picked up their glasses, not surprisingly really since they were girls.

" I've never run around any building without anything on but my boxers," Hiroto said looking around and grinned when he saw Katsuya and Yami both pick up their glasses.

"My sister threw my cloths out the window and I had to run round the house to find them," Katsuya said dejectedly, Shizuka giggled where as Yami just glared at Yuugi who grinned.

"Anyway, I've never…" and so that game wore on until the sun set, at that time everyone was feeling a little light headed and had on more than one account visited the bathroom at one point or another. Then everyone wanted some dinner so Seto ordered Pizza, and then came sleeping arrangements, there were enough rooms for everyone to have separate rooms but if you think that's what they were going to do you have to be mad.

Yuugi and Yami were sharing a room, just separate beds, the same went for Maric and Malik. Ryou, Hiroto, Mai, Isis and Seto had separate rooms. Shizuka and Katsuya shared a room and like the two sets of Hikari and Yami's used two separate beds. Not they were going to do anything; they ere brother and sister for crying out loud, that would be…just…sic.

"Goodnight everybody," Ryou called out as everyone nodded and headed into their rooms, 'That felt strangely like duellist kingdom,' Yuugi thought to himself as he curled up in bed.

Bakura and Anzu were too sharing a room but as to whether they were going to be in separate beds was a different matter. The lights went out when everyone was in their beds, there was a power cut and then the rain started to pour indicating a storm brewing outside.

"Oh great, just great," Anzu complained rolling over onto her side, back facing Bakura. She literally flipped over when she felt the bed move slightly.

"Did I scare you?" Bakura asked through the dark, his hair catching what little light streamed through the window.

"Sort of," she replied, "So why you over here, is the tomb scared of the storm," she teased.

"Ph, yeh right, in your dreams," he replied lying down next to her.

"Then why are you over here?" she asked slightly shocked when she felt his arms go around her waist and her body pulled up against his.

"I liked that dare I did this afternoon," he smirked.

"Does that mean you want another one?" she asked smirking.

"Maybe," he grinned and neither said anymore as Bakura lowered his head to Anzu's and claimed her lips with his, pushing his tongue gently through her lips. When he pulled away eh didn't say anything just kissed down her neck to suck where her shoulder met her neck.

She squirmed slightly, "Bakura?"

"Em hm?" he asked continuing his ministrations.

"What are you doing?" she panted slightly and yelped when he bit at her neck.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked, smirking, his voice husky, his breath a little faster than usual.

**Okay, if you want, I'll put a lemon here, or rather in the next chapter. What do you people think? 0o**


	9. Night's troubles

"Trying to seduce me," both smirked and Bakura almost yelped when he found himself pushed off the bed and onto the floor. Anzu's head then appeared over the edge, glaring at him slightly, "Now go back to your own bed."

"I thought we were dating?" Bakura inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Dating? Yes, but not sleeping together," with that she disappeared rolling onto her side. Pulling the covers tighter around herself she fell asleep.

"Fine woman," Bakura growled through clenched teeth going back to his own bed, it took a while but eventually he to was asleep and the night passed uneventfully. Or at least that's what everyone thought until they woke up in the morning.

---In the morning---

Yells of indignant shock could be heard resonating throughout the many halls of the Kaiba mansion as the little, sort of large, group woke up to things they had never even dreamed of.

First we take a trip to Yuugi and Yami's room to see how this funny haired pair faired against the horrors of the night at the Kaiba mansion. Poor little Yuugi had had his eyes outlined with a near permanent marker, black and made to look like glasses and a red marker to give freckles over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Yami however got something a little easier to remove, makeup, bright red lipstick smeared over his nose in a big red circle. His eyes defined by the white outlined that surrounded them. One purple line of nail varnish running down one eye to look something like a scar. Blusher dotted around his mouth to form a large red banana shaped outline. The rest of his face was smeared with baby powder to make it white.

At first both boys had laughed at each other's silliness until they looked in a mirror. They were the first to wake up and the horrors that befell them nearly killed them.

Next we visit Malik and his Hikari Maric. Maric sighed when he found himself completely normal, or at least that is what he thought but he wouldn't discover his misjudgement until later. Malik however was not so lucky; he awoke to be frightened out of his socks by the sight of a pink, fluffy stuffed rabbit beside him. He grabbed the offending toy and tore it to shreds chucking it across the room, he knew it couldn't be Mokuba's since Mokuba only had blue, green and black stuffed animals.

Now to Katsuya we see him franticly trying to wash what is appearing to be permanent hair dye out of his hair. His once golden mop had become brilliant pink, streaks of yellow and green piercing through it at regular intervals. Switching to the next boy with hair problems, the slightly mentally challenged Hiroto. His natural statement making point in his hair had been shaven off leaving him with a plain, flat forehead distressing him greatly.

Next we see how our girls have faired throughout the night, let's start with Mai, our beautiful blonde. She searched franticly for her missing bag of make-up; little did she know it had served a greater purpose, to decorate the face of an overconfident Yami. Next we switch to Katsuya's younger sister, Shizuka, her hair had been cut to shoulder length but that is not what displeased her. Bright green streaks resembling her brothers flew through her hair and it was taking a lot of effort and major help from Mai to remove it.

Flipping the seen we see the black haired Egyptian Isis little hearts adorning her arms legs and cheeks. Having been placed there with pink and purple coloured nail polish meaning they could not be removed with out nail polish remove. Next, Anzu, upon laying her feet on the floor they immediately froze having been dunked in a large trough full of water. She yelped, awakening Bakura, or whom she though to be Bakura.

But before we reveal the suffering our white haired boys will undergo we look at our hosts Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba yelped when he found his cloths replaced with many pink frilly princess dresses resembling that which his female counterpart sported in Seto's virtual reality game. Seto was just as distressed, his cloths having been replaced with a pair of baggy trouser and a large pink baggy t-shirt on the back of which was a large red heart. Inside of that were inscribed in purple curly writing, 'Mummy's boy'.

Now, to our final targets Ryou and Bakura, we shall wait before that is revealed, as for Malik; his deck had been hidden and replaced with Anzu's old deck. He was yelling loudly swearing in Egyptian. He shifted through the cards one after the other his eyes widening in shock at the pathetic monsters that built it up. Sure, some were good; De-spell, for example but still the rest of it…

**Well, short yes, but hey! Anyway, thanks to Kitty Demon for the ideas on most of the pranks, thanks to *white tiger the demon sorceres* for Bakura's and Ryou's.  
And then, thanks to Caterfree10 for being my 100th reviewer!!!  
Then thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I've never had so many in my life! Thanx so much! ^_^**


	10. Ryouji?

**Okay, so it took forever but now we are getting to the good part me having gotten over my writers block! Enjoy! ^_~**

Ryou's eyes fluttered open, his sight gradually becoming clearer as the fuzzy outlines of different objects came into focus. At first he didn't realise what he was looking at or anything else for that matter, but then it suddenly clicked. He stared at a white ceiling, no problem there, but something warm and soft was in his arms and he wore only boxers. He gulped at the thought of what might have happened.

He looked down and his horrors were confirmed, Anzu lay there, asleep in his arms and it was defiantly not the room her fell asleep in, quite the opposite, pale blue walls instead of beige. He decided to wait till his Yami got up and ask him, not that he minded the position he was in, well except for the fact that he only wore boxers and Anzu, pyjama hot pants and spaghetti top. He felt himself getting excited and the site and tried closing his eyes, trying to think of something that wasn't as exquisite.

Bakura groaned as he shifted and found himself starring at a beige room, he jumped up in shock and looked down at the pale blue pyjamas he was in, defiantly not what he preferred to sleep in. He saw Ryou's outfit slung over a chair and immediately realised something as wrong. He tried switching bodies with his Hikari but found an Egyptian seal preventing him, he growled, only three people could do this, Malik, Mariku or Yami. He doubted very much that yami would even bother, the two golden haired boys however, that was another matter. Growling deep in his throat Bakura marched out of the room and kicked the two Egyptian's door in so it was left swinging on one hinge.

---A dark void, Anzu's POV—

Where am I, what's going on here, bubbles? If there are bubbles, then I must be under water, but how, how can I breath? What is this place, I'm floating, no sinking, no…I don't know what I'm going, but everything seems so far away. I have no friends anymore…

"Anzu," huh, who's there, I can't see, everything's so dark but why, why can see my hand? If everything's dark and I can't see anything, then why am I still visible, I've got it, the light's coming form me. "That is correct," it's that voice again, who's there, how did they read my thoughts? "Let's just call it a magic trick for now."

I feel so strange, like I'm being jerked upwards, there's a flash of light, it's hurts I cover my eyes. When I remove my arms a see pure white and a man standing before me, jet-black hair and sparkling crimson eyes, I flinch at the glare I get from him. "Hello Anzu Mazaki."

"How do you know my name?" I demand my hands curling into fists, my eyes scanning him constantly should he make a move.

"That is not important," he replied smirking and stepping towards me, I try to back away but find my way blocked by something I cannot see. "Do you know why you're here Anzu?" he asked tauntingly.

"No," I gulp; he's a step away from me.

"Because you've been abandoned," he replied.

"Abandoned? By who?" I was starting to panic now, what the hell did this guy want?

"By yourself," he replied and then my world went completely black, mind, body and soul…

---Our dimension---

The mess had been cleared up and everyone was back to normal, or at least to a certain extent, slight remnance of the pranks played still remained but other than that it was gone. That and the fact that all present were currently in a huge discussion about whom pulled the pranks, Bakura had near strangled Malik and Mariku about the switching spell they'd placed on him and Ryou. No one but the blonde's and the albino's new. Not even Anzu knew who had pulled the pranks or even that Bakura and Ryou had switched which meant Ryou was forced to act like Bakura, not that he minded…

Those who disliked Anzu had been quick to blame her but upon finding that she too had been pranked they began to wonder who it could have been. They found out later and Seto near killed him. Everyone was laughing even the guy who did it; apparently Ryouji had made a deal with the guards and Mokuba and had managed to get in. Mokuba testified that he only pretended to be surprised at the prank pulled on him for in truth he had been in on the whole thing.

Eventually the day passed on and Ryouji soon learned about Anzu's change of attitude and surprisingly sided with her rather than Yami. Bakura soon caught on to why Ryouji had done so and, relaying the information to Ryou, effectively stopped the boy shooting winks at Anzu but that didn't mean he stopped looking at her.

The day passed on and everyone had fun, even though Yami and Anzu were always having fights about something or other, Yami started them, Anzu finished them, either with violence or a short back track remark.

As they slept the spell on Ryou and Bakura wore off but none of them were prepared for the adventures that were going to go on the next day, none except '_Anzu Mazaki_' and the jet-black haired, red-eyed boy. 

**Right, okay, I will not continue unless I get at least five reviews, I'm sorry if I sound pushy but I don't feel like a very good writer at the moment. Stupid English teacher gave me a C for a story I wrote.  
Anyway, I'll write a special story about any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, in any situation at any rating for any reviewer who can guess who the Anzu Mazaki with the black haired boy is! ^_~ Good luck!**


	11. Revolution

**Okay, heyas guys, new chappie! ^_^**

The next day Anzu arose bright and early, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, smiling as her body became used to moving once again. She turned to see an already awake Bakura sitting up in his bed looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Hoping to catch something?"

"I might have been, but then, I might not," he replied getting out of bed and pulling a t-shirt over his head he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom. Anzu shrugged and got dressed herself heading out the door as soon as she was ready having already packed.

Today was the last day of Seto's little sleepover and everyone was to leave after breakfast much to Mokuba's disappointment and Seto's pleasure, not that he hated the people present; he just needed a break from so much socialization. Anzu sighed as she slumped down in a seat at the breakfast table. "Could you at least show some manners Mazaki," Yami sneered at her smirking over his mug of hot chocolate.

"Really Yami, I could care less right now," Anzu replied sighing she really didn't feel well all of a sudden. As though she'd been drained, she didn't know quite what off but defiantly drained, her eyelids felt heavy and her body seemed to refuse to move.

"Huh?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow at her odd behaviour then he blinked having felt a sudden force take over the brunette girl and drain her of her energy leaving her weak. He noticed the effects immediately and wasn't surprised when Mariku's head snapped up and Bakura appeared next to Ryou having come through the ring rather than dash down flights of stairs.

For some reason Seto also noticed the change in Anzu, he felt something taken from her; he looked to the three Yamis that had their attention fixed on Anzu. No one else seemed to have noticed, but they did when the room went completely black and faded away until they were all that was left.

"Yami, where are we?" Yuugi wailed clutching his Yami's arm in a death grip, Yami put a reassuring hand on Yuugi's shoulder calming the boy slightly.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way out of here," Yami commented looking around franticly for some kind of escape route.

"Thank-you Mr State-the-obvious," Bakura snickered and Yami glared at him, growling deep in his throat.

"A new dog to add to the litter," Kaiba commented and Yami fumed.

"Yami, the others, they're gone," Yuugi cried being the first amongst them to know that the majority of their group had vanished. All that remained were the three Yami's, their respective Hikari's and Seto.

Malik looked back and forth between all present and ten something hit him, Anzu hadn't been with them earlier, when the darkness had surrounded them and the fact that all present, except Yuugi and Yami had strange cards that had previously been unheard of. Fishing into his pocket, the Egyptian blonde pulled out his deck and began to search franticly for the card he had found before, what was it? Seeker of new things? Yeh that was it.

He pulled the card out and turned it over and over inspecting it. He jumped backwards when the card glowed, a golden light streamed from it and while it struggled to take form the card flew back to Malik's hand. They were all looking at him confused while he stared wide-eyed at the card. The place where the picture of a shadowed figure had once been was a blank white space.

As the form cleared, it revealed a man, wearing what appeared at first to be a Kimono; looking closer you saw that it split in two to form a pair of leggings. The material was a light purple, golden sash rapped tightly around his waist, sword hanging at his side. He had short, vibrant sandy blonde hair, with ocean blue eyes tinted purple. He looked around before his eyes fell on Mariku whose arm fell protectively over his light's chest (NOT YAOI)!!! What surprised everyone most was the figure, without a word, went down on one knee and literally bowed to the Egyptians'.

---The rest of the gang---

They felt themselves falling, they had seemed to slip through the floor and suddenly found themselves crashing to the floor of Seto's living room. "What jus' happened?" Katsuya demanded sitting straight up and looking around franticly.

"I don't know, but I was scared K-chan," Shizuka whispered holding onto her brother's waist.

"Well, whatever it was, I think the other are in danger," Ryouji pointed out, everyone looked around and noticed who were missing.

"Yeh," Hiroto agreed nodding and sighing.

"My big brother's in trouble, oh no," Mokuba gasped and started crying, so much so that Isis was forced to pull the boy into her lap and rock him gently. He fell asleep from exhaustion and the gang was left to wait and hope, hope for the best when they hopes depended on the one girl they hated most, well, all except Ryouji and the girl's, Anzu Mazaki.

---Where Anzu is…---

Blinking her eyes open she found that she seemed to loom over endless darkness, a darkness that stretched about her in all directions possible. And yet, she could still se herself and a grey shadow lay beneath her on what she presumed to be the floor. She sat up and looked around, unsure of where she was, it was just black. "Where am I?" she asked the silence, not a disturbing silence, but one that put her on edge, "the shadow realm?"

"No, little girl, most defiantly not," Anzu sprang to her feet as a chain reaction when a silky voice rang out to her. Her eyes soon connected with a black haired, red-eyed boy and a shadowed figure beside him who she couldn't make out, she saw something gleam from the shadow's side but took no notice of it. Her attention was on the boy who was approaching her until he stood right in front of her.

"Who are you?" she growled glaring at the boy.

"Oh just a memory, just a memory," he replied fading slightly, from what she could see he had become slightly transparent. She could see part of the shadowed figure through him and the idea made her cringe internally.

"Memory of who?" She demanded eyes burning with anger.

"Just…a memory," he replied and suddenly form his back sprouted a pair of dark demon wings, rimmed with red. His shirt ripped to shreds, a pair of shoulder plaits adorned his…well, shoulders.

"Hey wait a second," Anzu cried, something having clicked, "you're that card, Demonic layer." Her eyes widened when she realised the boy before her was indeed, a duel monster.

---Flashback---

Anzu was looking quietly through some cards in a shop, she just wondered through the isles. She was standing looking at some when some bloke accidentally pushed her sending her backwards. She turned to fid the man gone and turned back to once more look at the cards for sail. The one that caught her eyes was the rare card 'Demonic Layer'. The power of the card was to control the minds of monsters for one turn and uncover, then disable all magic cards.

----End flashback---

"Yeh huh, smart girl, and now, the main question. Do you want to get out of here?" she nodded meekly watching him warily, "do you want your friends to be able to get out of here?" he asked smirking.

She gasped and went wide-eyed unwilling to believe that they had been dragged into danger. Sweeping his arm back the demon revealed Bakura, Ryou and everyone else, including the card that had been identified as 'Seeker of New Things' standing protectively in front of the group, sword barred.

"Ha," the demon laughed, "Pathetic, you really think you can defeat me," he cried pointing his hand at the group. He smirked when he saw Anzu run in front of them positioning her body as th0ough it were a shield, covering as much surface area as possible. "So now you'll defend those that aren't even your friend, my that card is more fitting than you realise," he commented and at that a card came out of Anzu's pocket to spin rapidly before her eyes.

"Changing Covers," she gasped suddenly realising what the figure in front of the other reminded her of, the card Malik had shown her on that day when they had turned up on her doorstep.

"Correct," he replied and with another wave of his hand the Yami's, Hikari's and Seto found themselves trapped in an orb of golden light that sent them flying into each other every time they tried to get free.

"Oh no," Anzu breathed but her breath hitched in her throat as the figure that had previously been forgotten ad gone un-noticed drew it's sword and became visible.

**Right, so that's it. BTW, Ryuji is, in the dub, Duke Devlin! But can anyone guess who the person with the sword is? ^_~ Lucky guessing!**


	12. Two of one

**So here it is, the grand finally, in other words, the final chapter! ^_^**

They all starred wide-eyed as the brunette figured emerged reveal herself to be none other than…Anzu Mazaki. "This is impossible," Anzu shouted, eyes wide with fear and shock as her heart beat sped up and seemed to beat right out of her chest.

"Anything's possible Mazaki, the look on your face is priceless, your fear is your downfall," and with that he disappeared leaving Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yuugi, Malik, Mariku and Seto helpless, Anzu scarred out of her wits and the other Anzu holding a sword ready to attack.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything, _Anzu_, the name really does fit you doesn't it, it was yours to begin with," the other smirked, for now to be known as Mazaki, while Anzu's brow furrowed. 'First, but how?' she thought unsure of what Mazaki's last statement meant.

"Pathetic," Mazaki sneered lunging at her swinging the blade at her neck, and it would have hit had Anzu not dodged the blow by jumping backwards. Unfortunately, in doing so, she jumped back into a wall, an invisible wall cutting her off from her friends. She narrowly missed getting her head skewered by a well-aimed sword.

As the battle went on, the gang watched anxiously while Anzu had her hands full and couldn't really be thinking about anything but dodging right now. She nearly missed her step when it hit her bang smack in the face what Mazaki's comment, '_It was yours to begin with_' meant. How she used to be what she was now but became a cheerleading, friendship preaching, bitch for a rather long period of time, to long for her taste.

Mazaki lunged her sword at her once again but this time placed a well-aimed kick right in the girl's stomach. Mazaki doubled over spluttering and in the mean time Anzu was bale to grab her sword. Anzu jumped a foot in the air when the sword disintegrated right before her eyes. At the same time a black ball floated out of Mazaki's back. It seemed to be illuminated will an eerie glow and vanished with a small pop about five seconds after appearing.

Anzu was snapped back to reality when violent coughing and spluttering caught her ears. She knelt down to Mazaki who didn't seem to be evil anymore, as though she had been under a spell and no wasn't. Well, right now she seemed to be struggling to breath, her eyes wide, pupil's dilated. "Mazaki," Anzu whispered putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The spluttering stopped and Mazaki looked blankly at Anzu before filtering into tiny white, brilliantly glowing particles. They wrapped themselves around Anzu's still outstretched arms, intricate designs gradually being formed by the dots of light. Ten, all of a sudden, the dots disappeared seeming to sink right through Anzu's skin and illuminating it form the inside. It became the same colour as your nail or finger would if you stuck a torch under it.

Anzu starred blankly at the rapidly disappearing designs as strange warmth leapt through her. She gasped when her surroundings melted away into a pure white and a figure appeared before her. She stood up; her voice box didn't seem to want to comply with her commands and refused to work. "You have changed Anzu," the lady before her commented and then a card appeared before Anzu, 'Changing Covers,' and gradually the once shadowed image melted into colour to reveal the same girl therefore her that was gradually beco0mming more transparent.

The card went rigid and Anzu took it in her hand replacing it in her pocket where her deck lay. She smiled and didn't even realise it when her would went black and she effectively fainted.

---The Hikari's, Yami's and Seto---

All present starred in shock, apprehension, worry and wonder as the two identical brunettes fought with each other. "Yami, do think our Anzu ill win?" Yuugi asked looking up to his Yami's ruby red eyes with pleading violet orbs.

"I don't know Yuugi, I honestly don't," Yami replied looking between his Aibou and the two 'Anzu's' with obvious concern.

"Question is, which one's our Anzu, they both look the same to me," Malik commented watching the fight with narrowed eyes.

"Another think I don't get is why we're here," Bakura commented, he was currently holding a violently shivering Ryou. There was nothing going on between them but the boy was scarred and it was Bakura job to guide and protect him. He hadn't done that at first but now he was a bit more open to people, Ryou especially.

"Yeh go Anzu," Mariku declared smirking as Mazaki got kicked and the sword disappeared.

"Maybe this battles about to turn around," Seto commented, the tiniest hint of a smirk paying on his lips.

They all looked shocked when the other Anzu just disappeared and then their Anzu became enclose in ad transparent box that gradually clouded over and became white. None of them even realised that at the same time they each slipped out of consciousness.

Bakura blinked his eyes open and looked around to find himself and everyone back in Seto's living room apparently holding a party. He looked to Ryou who was next to him and asked, "Ryou weren't we just in…the shadow realm?"

"The shadow realm?" Ryou looked at him as though he was crazy, "we haven't been anywhere but here Bakura, let alone the shadow realm." The white haired boy laughed as his darker counterpart scowled crossing his arms. "Funny thing is," Ryou started after sobering to the point that he could have a straight conversation, "Yami, Mariku and Seto all said the same thing as you, strange huh?"

'So none of them remember, not even Anzu? Well…but that boy, he wasn't defeated or destroyed, he's still out there I think. What did he what, or maybe what _does_ he want?' "Yeh Ryou, really strange," he replied before settling down and crossing his arms.

---The shadow realm---

"You failed," came a gruff voice from the eternal blackness in which was mixed blue and purple that twisted themselves eloquently through the darkness.

"I know master, but I shall try again," the Duel Monster known as Demonic Layer answered smirking.

"Make sure you don't fail," the voice called out again anger lacing it's subtle way into the edges of the applied tone.

"Yes Master," Demon layer smirked and turned looking into the blackness a plan already forming in his twisted mind.

**Phew, it's done, now I can get some real work on my other stories done! ^_^ Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! ^_^**


End file.
